


In Her Arms

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her arms, like angel wings around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Arms

Title: In Her Arms

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: None

Summary: Her arms, like angel wings around him.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

For the prompt _She_ at [](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fourbrothers100**](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/)

xx

Jack thinks he misses her smile more than anything.

More than the scent of her perfume or the gentle gleam in her kind eyes...

He imagines he can feel her hands cradling his head in the snow.

Her smile calms him even as the blood flows from his body.

He hears Bobby's frantic pleas, can see the tears in his eyes.

Jack tries to smile at him, the blood bubbling over his lips.

She rests one hand over Bobby's, their fingers pressed to Jack's face.

Jack feels warmth, smells her perfume.

She smiles, holding him close as he passes over.

xx


End file.
